Blog użytkownika:MatrixirtaM/Nowa Era
I tak wreszcie wracamy do naszej ukochanej siódemki. Opowiadanie bd o nich. Bd bardzo dużo wątków miłosnych itp. Rozdziały będą bardzo krótkie, dzięki czemu nie męczące xD. Zapraszam ;) (to bd taka bardziej telenowela xD) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Prolog Percy Jackson Percy usiadł na kolanach i położył bukiet czerwonych róż na ciemnym marmurze. Wstał z ziemi i przetarł łzy z policzek. Był cały blady i zdesperowany. - Ona już nie wróci - odrzekła czule Rachel, chwytając go za rękę, jednak w jej głosie słychać było nutę ulgi i nadziei na coś wielkiego - Trzeba otworzyć się na świat ponownie... - Już nic nie zrobimy - odrzekł sucho Nico - Wyczuwam jej duszę w Elizjum. Zrobiła wszystko, co mogła. Musisz o tym zapomnieć. Nie pozwól, by jej poświęcenie poszło na marne. Uratowała ciebie. Percy przetarł nagrobek z piachu i jeszcze raz zerknął na zdjęcie swojej ukochanej Annabeth. Choć jej portret był czarno-biały, i tak widział jej piękne lśniące blond włosy. - Annabeth! - krzyknął, waląc pięściami o ziemię - Czemu? Czemu ty?! - Percy... - Jason położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, próbując go uspokoić, jednak Percy go odepchnął z całej sił, aż syn Zeusa upadł na ziemię. - Uspokójcie się! - między nimi stanął Chekron, oddzielając ich od siebie - Jestem pewien, że Annabeth nie chciałaby byście się teraz kłócili. Ujrzawszy jeszcze raz grób swojej dziewczyny, Percy stłumił złość i poprawił swoją marynarkę. - Żegnaj - odparł załamanym głosem syn Boga Mórz i wyszedł ze cmentarza, wspominając dawne czasy spędzone ze swoją dziewczyną. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jeszcze tydzień temu przechadzał się z nią po Obozie Herosów, kiedy wydarzył się okropny wypadek. Jason! To jego wina. Gdyby się wtedy uspokoił, nic by się nie wydarzyło. Percy nie mógł znieść faktu, iż jego przyjaciel doprowadził do śmierci Annabeth. - "Kocham cię, Percy" - usłyszał w głowie głos Annabeth. - Kocham cię... - odparł, rozmyślając już nad zemstą. / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / Rozdział 1 Hazel Levesque Już minął miesiąc, odkąd Hazel nie widziała się z Frankiem. Jako nowy pretor Rzymu ma teraz bardzo dużo roboty. Ostatnio spędzali ze sobą bardzo mało czasu. Widzieli się bardzo rzadko. Hazel chciała z nim czasem skontaktować się przez Iryfon, jednak bała się jego reakcji. Ostatnio zrobił się bardzo poważny i uparty. Zmienił się... albo to Hazel się zmieniła... W każdym razie ich związek nie był już taki jak niegdyś. Ona co prawda mogła też z nim jechać do Nowego Rzymu, jednak wolała spędzić trochę czasu ze swoim bratem w podziemiu. Nico był bardzo blady i zbyt szczupły jak na swój wzrost, więc Hazel uznała, że będzie dobrze jeśli z nim pójdzie, a przynajmniej taka była jej wymówka. W rzeczywistości liczyła na to, że odnajdzie Leona. Minął już rok, odkąd go nie widziała. Miała nadzieję, że go tu odnajdzie, jednak w ciągu tygodnia spędzonego w Podziemiu, nie miała jeszcze żadnego tropu. - Nico, a czemu my tak w ogóle musimy iść do twojego... to znaczy naszego taty? - zapytała Hazel lekko zmęczona długą wędrówką poprzez Podziemie. - Szczerze to sam nie wiem - odrzekł po chwili syn Hadesa - Mam jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak... - Co masz na myśli? - zdziwiła się córka Plutona - Zobaczymy... już prawie jesteśmy... Po długiej wędrówce nogi już się pod nią uganiały. Była kompletnie wyczerpana. Jej jedynym marzeniem teraz było położenie się wygodnie na wygodnej kanapie w objęciach swojego brata. Nico zawsze wydawał jej się bardzo tajemniczy, zresztą tak jak przystało na dziecię Śmierci. Ale to była jedyna osoba, która w rzeczywistości ją rozumiała. Był taki opiekuńczy i wyrozumiały. Nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez niego. - Już jesteśmy! - zawołał Nico Stanęli tuż przed wielkim pałacem wykonanym z czarnej cegły. Ostre wykończenia mroziły krew w żyłach, a posągi gargulców wyglądały na takie, które w każdej chwili mogłyby uskoczyć i rzucić się na Hazel. - Wchodzimy? - zapytała niepewnie - Tak! - odrzekł stanowczo jej brat i wkroczył do fortecy ojca. / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / Rozdział 2 Jason Grace Jason czuł się bardzo nieswojo, jako że to przez niego Obóz Herosów przeżywa właśnie żałobę. Nie mógł uwierzyć jak do tego wszystkiego doszło. Zabił Annabeth, choć wcale tego nie chciał. Starał się wszystkim wyjaśnić, że był to jedynie przypadek, lecz nikt mu nie wierzył. Potem wszystko działo się bardzo szybko. W trakcie pogrzebu wszyscy patrzyli na niego z nienawiścią i pogardą, nawet jego dziewczyna Piper starała się jak najmniej spędzać z nim czasu. Dlatego bardzo go zdziwiła jej wizyta w domku Zeusa numer 1. - Hej, mogę wejść? - zapytała niepewnie, uchylając lekko drzwi - Tak, proszę! Piper weszła do domku i usiadła tuż naprzeciwko Jasona. Wyglądała na bardzo wstrząśniętą, zresztą tak jak całą reszta obozowiczów. - Jak się masz? - zapytała troskliwie córka Afrodyty - Uwierz mi! Ja tego nie zrobiłem specjalnie! Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło... - Spokojnie, Jason. Ja ci wierzę, ale reszta obozowiczów już nie. Minie dużo czasu zanim o tym zapomną. Wyobraź sobie co teraz czuje Percy... Jason znów przypomniał sobie ten tragiczny dzień. Z samego rana pokłócił się z Percy'm. Nie była to zbyt poważna sprzeczka. W każdym razie kilka godzin później Jason stracił kontrolę nad samym sobą. Otóż za pomocą swoich mocy spiorunował jedno z drzew, które nagle zaczęło opadać na stojącego pod nim Percy'ego. Syn morza miał takie szczęście, że stała obok niego Annabeth i zdążyła go zepchnąć, lecz sama córka Ateny już nie zdążyła uratować także siebie. Dlatego wszyscy obwiniają Jasona o śmierć Annabeth, gdyż sądzą, iż syn Zeusa chciał skrzywdzić Percy'ego. Nie mógł dłużej znieść tej ignorancji w jego stosunku ze strony przyjaciół, dlatego działał bardzo pochopnie. - Ja wracam... - odrzekł stanowczo Jason po długotrwałej ciszy - Co? - uniosła głowę Piper - Wracam do Obozu Jupiter. / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / Rozdział 3 Leo Valdez Leo czekał na ten dzień od dawna. Wreszcie był w pełni gotowy, by w końcu opuścić Oggygie wraz z Callipso na swoim Festusie. Przejrzał dokładnie swój środek transportu, by bezpiecznie wyruszyć w podróż. Był bardzo podekscytowany faktem, iż za kilka dni znów spotka się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Niestety będzie go czekała bardzo męcząca rozmowa w celu wyjaśnień, jakim cudem on nadal żyje. Sam w to nie wierzył. Jego życie zawdzięcza przyjaciołom, którzy dali radę sporządzić Lekarstwo Lekarza i Festusowi, który podał Leonowi "LEK NA ŚMIERĆ". W każdym razie krążył nerwowo po plaży, czekając niecierpliwie na Callipso, która również miała kilka spraw do załatwienia na wyspie. Ona również nie była zbyt spokojna. Martwiło ją jak zareagują bogowie na wieść o jej ucieczce od wiecznej kary. - Callipso! - zawołał Leo - Ile jeszcze? - Jeszcze chwilka! - krzyknęła piskliwym głosem Nagle Leo zauważył biegnącą w jego kierunku Callipso trzymającą w dłoni niewielką walizkę, którą po chwili podała chłopakowi. Leo w mgnieniu oka przywiązał grubym sznurem bagaż do pleców Festusa. - Wyglądasz na smutnego... - przyjrzała mu się uważnie Callipso - Na pewno chcesz lecieć akurat dzisiaj? - Tak, oczywiście! - odrzekł szybko - Nic mi nie jest! - Chodzi o tę dziewczynę, o której mi opowiadałeś? - zapytała po chwili troskliwym tonem - Nie, skądże! - skłamał Rzeczywiście bał się reakcji Hazel, kiedy go zobaczy z Callipso. Być może już o nim zapomniała. Pewnie tak. Ma przecież wielu innych przyjaciół, swojego ukochanego chłopaka, który jest nawet pretorem Nowego Rzymu. Mimo że kiedyś łączyła ich niezwykła więź, jest prawdopodobieństwo, że Hazel nie będzie smutna ani urażona, widząc Leona z jakąś inną dziewczyną. Leo jednak przegonił ze swojej głowy te myśli. Teraz najważniejsza była bezpieczna podróż w stronę Obozu Herosów. - Lećmy już! - odrzekł po chwili Leo - Nienawidzę tracić czasu. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym oboje wspięli się na Festusa i wylecieli. Czekała ich długa podróż. / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / Rozdział 4 Reyna Arellano Reyna miała dziś bardzo zabiegany dzień. Ciągle ją ktoś o coś prosił, lub miała jakąś ważną sprawę do załatwienia. Dlatego po wielu godzinach pracy i męki postanowiła się nieco zrelaksować w swoim ulubionym miejscu w Obozie Jupiter. Ogród Bachusa - to tu zawsze przychodziła Reyna w trudnych chwilach, kiedy pragnęła pozbierać własne myśli. Była wyczerpana fizycznie i psychicznie. Tęsknota za przyjaciółmi bardzo ją dołowała. Wiedziała jednak, że aby być dobrym pretorem, nie może się tak często rozklejać i okazywać słabość. Dlatego każdego dnia starała się zapominać o przeszłości, skupiając się na przyszłości. Na szczęście Frank był dla niej bardzo pomocny. Często odkładał swoje sprawy na potem, by trochę jej pomóc, podtrzymać na duchu. Bardzo się cieszyła, że to właśnie on jest nowym pretorem Rzymu, gdyż dzięki temu nie musiała już dalej spędzać czasu z Jasonem. Co prawda kolegowali się niegdyś ze sobą, jednak nie potrafiła żyć z nim jak przyjaciel z przyjacielem. Zresztą i tak jej serce należało już do kogoś innego... Reyna przeszła na drugi koniec tarasu i stanęła przy barierce, przyglądając się niesamowitej architekturze Nowego Rzymu i pięknemu krajobrazowi gór Oakland. Reyna zaczerpnęła świeżego powietrza do płuc, kojąc ból i cierpienie, kiedy nagle ujrzała przed sobą Jasona kontaktującego się z nią przez Iryfon. - Jason? - zdziwiła się córka Bellony - Tak, wybacz Reyno. Przeszkodziłem ci w czymś? - zapytał niepewnie - Nie! Ależ skąd! Powiedz o co chodzi! - odrzekła spokojnie i z powagą, jak przystało na pretora Nowego Rzymu - Była to dla mnie bardzo trudna decyzja... - zaczął tłumaczyć syn Zeusa - Ale pragnę wrócić do Obozu Jupiter. Jeżeli masz coś przeciwko temu, zrozumiem... - Och, Jason... - nagle poczuła jak stres i zmartwienie znów zaczęły dawać jej w kość - Jak mogłabym zakazać pretorowi Nowego Rzymu powrócić do swojego domu? - Byłemu pretorowi - poprawił ją Jason Umilkli przez chwilę, przez co Reyna zaczęła czuć się nieco niezręcznie. W końcu odrzekła: - Jason! Możesz wracać do nas zawsze, kiedy tylko zechcesz. Nasze drzwi zawsze stoją dla ciebie otworem! - Dziękuję ci, Reyno. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. - Przyślę po ciebie Ariona, konia Hazel, żebyś nie musiał się męczyć, a wtedy mi o wszystkim opowiesz. Jason obdarzył ją ciepłym uśmiechem wdzięczności, po czym rozmowa została przerwana. Reyna złapała się za serce, wiedząc, że już nigdy nie zazna spokoju w miłości. / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / Rozdział 5 Percy Jackson Ważne info! Od teraz posty będą udostępniane jakiś czas przed ta tej witrynie http://the-story-of-heroes.blogspot.com/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / Bardzo proszę o komentarze, nawet jeśli już wceśniej napisaliście ;) Kolejne rozdziały będą pod tym samym postem :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach